Thor
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Thor Odinson, currently goes by Odinson only Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Aesir – Elder God hybrid, Crown Prince of Asgard, Avengers founding member'Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (At least Low, possibly Mid-Low), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Energy Projection, Aura, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (can double his strength with Megingjord, or increase his strength tenfold with the Warrior’s Madness), Breath Attack (hurricane-force breath), Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can summon his chariot and his goats, Resistance (to outer space conditions, diseases, radiation, poison, extreme temperature, electricity, Astral Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, possibly Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero). Mjolnir grants him Flight, Force-field creation, Energy Sensing, Energy Absorption and Redirection, Vacuum Creation, Homing Attack, Projectile Reflection, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification (Can negate mystic forcefields and certain types of intangibility), Magnetism Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, limited Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, formerly Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel). Mjolnir by itself has Mass Manipulation and resistant to Magic, antimatter and transmutation Attack Potency: Solar System level+ (Destroyed Surtur's star-dwarfing portal with Beta Ray Bill's help, restored Arkon's rings, shook the stars while wielding 2 Mjolnirs, and slightly dented the Silver Surfer'sforehead with a headbutt. Loki even commented that Thor has greater strength than the Silver Surfer while fighting a serious Norrin),Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can regularly travel across the universe or between the 9 Realms without the aid of the Bifrost in a very short amount of time. The 9 Realms have sometimes been shown to be separated universes) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ Durability: Solar System level+ '''(Survived an explosion that destroyed Mjolnir, and a headbutt against the Silver Surfer, which gave Norrin a slightly dented forehead, only bruised Thor) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: At least multiple planetary diameters with attacks Intelligence: Above Average or Gifted. Despite his usual tendency to charge head-first into battle, Thor is a veteran warrior with thousands of years of experience using different weapons and fighting many different kinds of foes across the universe, and will exploit an enemy’s weak points to his advantage in the midst of battle. When the situation calls for it, Thor can come up with plans that can fool even his most cunning foes, such as Loki or Malekith the Accursed. He is also a highly skilled medical doctor, although he no longer practices the profession. The magic of the Runes and knowledge from the Well of Mimir gave him the knowledge of Odin and even allowed him to surpass his father (Could see into the past, present and future simultaneously. Can see through the veil of time, beyond quantum structure, beyond cosmic architecture).Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: * '''Mjolnir: '''The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". * '''Megingjord: '''A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. * '''Jarnbjorn: '''A battle-axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. * '''Uru Arm: '''An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. * '''Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder: '''Thor’s magical goats with incredible strength to contend with many enemies of Asgard. While Thor normally flies with Mjolnir, he can also ride a chariot pulled by Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder should he need to carry many people or large objects with him. They served as Thor’s means of transportation before he wielded Mjolnir and after he became unworthy. Thor can also ride one of the 2 goats instead of a chariot. Agility: High